1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art game devices rely on many different playing elements and targets for playing a game, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,603, 4,616,830, 5,199,708 and 5,377,974.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,603 discloses a hoop and adjustable target game to be played on a table tennis type table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,830 discloses a rolling hoop game which includes the use of a guiding shaft with a U-shaped hook to roll a hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,708 discloses a lawn roller game apparatus and method, wherein ring elements are rolled on the lawn playing surface toward a pair of posts. Points are scored based on closeness of the rings to the playing posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,974 discloses a hoop balancing game wherein a hoop is rolled across a stretched string in an attempt to balance the hoop as it travels from one end of the string to an opposite end of the string. A concave groove is formed on the periphery of the hoop so as to engage the string as the hoop is rolled across the string.